The Gang
by Reesie2
Summary: It is just a whole lot of stories, put into one, that's all.
1. Happy News In The Basement

The Gang  
  
Chapter 1: Happy News In The Basement  
  
Eric: Hey, does any one want a Popsicle?  
  
Hyde: Dude, you asked that question like 5 minutes ago, it's kinda old  
  
Eric: Hey, at least I'm doing something  
  
Hyde: Let's face it Forman, it's another boring day  
  
(Suddenly Fezz comes bursting in)  
  
Fezz: Guess who Ashley Cummings asked out today?!  
  
(Sudden awkward silence)  
  
Fezz: ME!!!!  
  
Kelso: Why would a hot cheerleader chick, like Ashley Cummings, be doing going out with a dorky foreign guy, like you? Hot chicks are supposed to go out with...hot guys, that's the circle of life, and we just have to go around with it.  
  
Fezz: oh damn it! Why did you tell me that!!!!  
  
Hyde: For the ultimate pleasure of seeing you act nervous on your date, and then laugh our heads off at you, what else would he say it for???  
  
Kelso: Yeah, then she might dump you, and then go out with the hottest guy around  
  
Hyde: And who the hell would that be  
  
Kelso: who else? Me!  
  
Hyde: ha ha, that's a good one Kelso, no, really, who?  
  
Kelso: I am the hottest guy around!  
  
Eric: Oh, you must be mistaken; it is I who is hot Hyde: Now you BOTH are dreaming, but it is so much like a nightmare to me  
  
Fezz: Ok, both of your hotness's together, cannot match the hotness of, the hottest one of all, Fezz  
  
Hyde: Who says 3 idiots are better than 2?  
  
Fezz: And that is why Ashley Cummings -the hottest cheerleader ever- has asked me -the hottest guy around- out, so all of you can kiss my hot foreign ass!  
  
Hyde: Hey Eric, do you have any more Popsicles?  
  
Eric: Sure, here (said Eric, handing Hyde a Popsicle)  
  
Hyde: Yo Fezz!  
  
Fezz: What?!  
  
Hyde: with so much "hotness" you need to cool down man, here  
  
(Hyde throws the Popsicle across the room, landing on Fezz's head)  
  
Kelso: Burn!  
  
Fezz: Why the hell did you that for Hyde???  
  
Hyde: Let's just say it's a "kiss my ass" gift, to the "hottest guy" from the coolest guy  
  
Eric: Hyde, that was funny & crap, but, why in hell did you ruin a perfectly good Popsicle like that?!?! Banana is my favorite!!!!  
  
Kelso: Make that a DOUBLE BURN!!!!  
  
Hyde: Kelso, shut up, Eric get a life, Fezz, I really don't have any thing to say to you, except, HA HA!  
  
Fezz: Man, you're a bastard Hyde! I'm telling Jackie!!!!  
  
~~~  
  
N/A : This is my first one!!!! Please give me reviews!!!!! Compliments, comments, questions, ANYTHING! P.S Can't you tell this is my first one??? ( 


	2. Jackie's Fashion Blues

The Gang  
  
Chapter 2: Jackie Gets The Fashion Blues  
  
Jackie: Oh my God Donna!! Picture Day is in a week, and I haven't picked out the outfit I'm going to where yet!  
  
Donna: Wait a minute, are u telling me you plan the outfit you are going to wear, a WEEK before??  
  
Jackie: Of course, what girl doesn't do that??  
  
Donna: A girl like.ME!!!!  
  
Jackie: That's why you aren't a REAL girl, real girls like fashion, make- up, boys, and cheerleading.  
  
Donna: Ok, out of that group, I only like boys.  
  
Jackie: I made my point.  
  
Donna: Ok, never mind that, ummmm..why are you so concerned about your outfit? It's only an outfit.  
  
Jackie: ONLY AN OUTFIT?!?! Donna, Donna, Donna, you have so much to learn. This is the outfit that will last forever. This is the outfit that people will remember me by, I don't want people to remember me with just a plain old "outfit", this outfit is THE outfit, do you understand?  
  
Donna.yes?  
  
Jackie: Good, now let's get started.ummm.aw man, I can't think of anything, maybe I should ask l Laurie what she thinks  
  
Donna: LAURIE?!?! Are you nuts?  
  
Jackie: What's the matter? Laurie is my friend. And she's a "real" girl, Donna, unlike you! Donna: But Laurie's a hoar, a slut, a bitch!!!!  
  
Jackie: Exactly what a better way to make such a fashion statement?!  
  
Donna: Whatever  
  
Jackie: Cool, ok, what's her #?  
  
Donna: I dunno  
  
Jackie: You don't know your boyfriend's #? I was right, you aren't a real girl.  
  
Donna: oh, you mean Eric's #.oh ok. It's, it's, it's 444-3438  
  
Jackie: Cool  
  
(Red picks up the phone)  
  
Red: Forman Residence, if this is one of those stupid companies that say something like " You won a free trip", you better hang-up or you'll be the one getting a trip, I'll trip you with my foot in your ass.  
  
Jackie: Um, Mr. Forman, is Laurie there? It's Jackie  
  
Red: Oh it's you, hold on (Away from the phone) Sweetie, it's one of your friends, that chatter-box one, with the black curly hair  
  
Laurie: ok daddy, (picking up the phone) Hello?  
  
Jackie: Hi Laurie, can you come over here? I need some of your help, fashion help.  
  
Laurie: Well, it's about time you called for that!  
  
Jackie: HaHa, that's funny, no, really, I need to pick out an outfit for picture day, something that stands out, you know, unique  
  
Laurie: Unique, huh? Ok, I'll be over there.  
  
Jackie: Thanks, bye! (Hangs up) yay! Laurie's coming!  
  
Donna.(sarcastically) Wahoo!  
  
Laurie: Yo Jackie! I heard you had some fashion problems; I 'm here to help  
  
Donna: Super Laurie saves the day once again! (Sarcastically again)  
  
Jackie: Laurie, what should I wear next week, it has too be something that stands out, you know?  
  
Laurie: How about you wear this white, sleeveless, frilly, and skanky top, with this.ah-hah this black mini-skirt, and you can wear your leather boots for a more "sexy" touch.  
  
Jackie: Oh my gosh, this is like, the BEST OUTFIT EVER!!!! Thanks to my "real" friend, Laurie  
  
Donna: Please do not get started.  
  
Laurie: Well, now you can "stand" out all your little heart wants.  
  
Jackie: This is going to be one of the most memorable moments of my life. I can see it now, fans pouring into the halls asking me to autograph their yearbooks. I might win an award!  
  
Donna: May God help us all.  
  
N/A: ok, that kinda sucked, but it will do, for now, more reviews please!!!!! 


End file.
